<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ideal and the Real by deej_nicolson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955277">Ideal and the Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deej_nicolson/pseuds/deej_nicolson'>deej_nicolson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Mask Takamaki Ann, False Identity, Flashbacks, Fool!Yusuke, Gen, Human Morgana (Persona Series), Justice!Ann, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wild Card Yusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deej_nicolson/pseuds/deej_nicolson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was off about the Odaiba palace, and Yusuke, Ann and Ren go in to investigate. What they find is not what they expected. [Fool!Yusuke Full Arcana Swap AU -- see notes for details)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ideal and the Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alright this is a big long complex idea that i came up with on my tumblr. basically its an arcanaswap au where yusuke is the fool, and the phantom thieves are as such;</p><p>yusuke - fool</p><p>goro - lovers</p><p>makoto - chariot</p><p>akira - emperor</p><p>ryuji - priestess</p><p>futaba - empress</p><p>haru - hermit</p><p>ann - justice</p><p>morgana (as ren) - faith</p><p>the confidants have also been switched around, but the important one for this story is that tae takemi is the councillor. unlike the rest of the group, maruki swaps with kawakami, who swaps with tae (so takemi - councillor, maruki - temperance, kawakami - death). ill mainly be writing drabbles instead of a full on story so hope you enjoy!</p><p>(also toronosuke is mentioned so hes the heirophant confidant)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Yusuke had an uneasy feeling from the second they walked into the Odaiba palace. He'd had an uneasy feeling for most of the day - Ann Takamaki, who had seemingly died in Shido's palace, was alive, he was living in the shack with Madarame again, and all of his friends had seemed to have all their wishes granted.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So when he, Ann and Ren found themselves in the far too sterile, clean and crisp Odaiba palace, that was odd enough. And now, he was standing face to face with the Shujin councillor Toranosuke set him up with.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tae Takemi, dressed in an all black suit with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, stood amongst the pair of spiral masked shadows. She seemed almost sad to be there, almost like she was forced there against her own will.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"D-Dr Takemi?" Ren exclaimed, in shock from the reveal, as Takemi gave them all a weak smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Glad to see you're all doing well, especially you, my little guinea pig." She stated, looking at Yusuke in particular, "I pretty much figured you'd find your way into this place."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her expression then changed, drastically, from a smile to a scowl. "This wasn't how I was expecting to meet again."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ren stepped back, as if the idea of Takemi ruling a palace was as shocking as a gunshot wound to the chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"So you're the ruler of this palace?" He asked, his voice caught in his throat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Takemi cocked her head in confusion. "So that's what you call it..." She stated.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's a place where distorted desires manifest --" Ann spoke up, "And it appears <em>you're</em> the source of the desires here!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Takemi raised a brow. "Well, you figured me out," She tutted, "I'm impressed, Takamaki-san, it appears my guinea pig's observations have rubbed off on you."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"...You worked with her?" Ann asked, sounding almost betrayed. All Yusuke could do was nod.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"And to answer your question -- Yes, I am indeed this palace's ruler." She explained, "But in my case, it's different from the other palaces you've all experienced."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This line caused Yusuke to feel hit, swallowing words of betrayal and apologies towards the rest of the group. Ann, instead, responded with almost cold calculation, different to her short tempered exclamation earlier.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Are you also tampering with the outside world? Causing those abnormalities?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Takemi nodded. "Exactly." Before gesturing her hands outwards, "Don't you think it's wonderful, the reality I've built for all of you?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You... You created it?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That's right." Takemi began to explain, "I've gained the power to alter reality, to make it whatever people wish for."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That's outrageous!" Yusuke finally spoke up, "I... I <em>never</em> wished for anything like this!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Takemi almost seemed disappointed with Yusuke's response. "Oh... Really?" She then stepped forward, to almost be in breathing range, "You would know this better than most, my guinea pig, but the old reality was cruel and unfair." She then turned to face Ren. "And Amamiya-san suffers every time he taps into his forgotten past."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ren blinked in shock. "M-My past?" He shook his head. "What are you talking about? What happened to me?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Takemi sighed. "You really wanna find out, huh?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The group stood back, wondering what the hell was going on. Yusuke in particular was deeply confused - Ren was Ren, right? He remembered picking up Ren's Kosei pocketbook when they met at Shibuya station, and Ren gave him all the information about the past he needed.... Right? There's no way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I thought the warnings I gave would've changed your mind," Takemi shrugged, "But I guess I have no choice but to show you who you really were. And my little guinea pig, alongside Takamaki-san, I want you to pay attention."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She smiled, turning to face a screen above the stadium where they stood. "Once you have faced the truth, I will give you two options - the reality I've created, or the merciless one you came from." She looked around. "Hit the lights!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That's when the lights went off, and the screen started playing a rotating wheel. It was almost like watching a movie, as grainy, distorted footage began to play from a POV camera.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>A young man who looked similar to Ren held an umbrella, as he turned to face the viewer with a sigh.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Practise was hard, wasn't it?"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>He then stopped, hearing a sigh from the person they were seeing through. "Hey, everything alright?"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>The individual let out a groan, as the camera shook in a similar way to a person shaking their head. "It's not that..." They stated, their voice almost a whisper, as the camera cut with a blink down to their feet as they continued to walk.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Why can't I catch up?" They continued, "I keep messing up my routine..."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>The Ren-look alike stood in front of them with a smile. "That's because you've gotten taller, and your eye-level's all messed up. You'll get used to it!" He grinned, raising a hand to what Yusuke assumed was the top of the other person's head. "See? You're as tall as I am now!"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"But we practise the same amount..." The other lamented as the Ren-look alike chuckled, "And you always get first place. I'm not able to catch up to you, Ren."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In response to that statement, Yusuke blinked in shock. But... That's not Ren? Ren's eyes are blue, right? And he doesn't have a beauty mark near his chin. At least, that's what Yusuke remembered Ren looking like...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>'Ren' lifted the other person by the chin. "Well.... It's just my right as your big brother!"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"But we're twins." The other sighed, as 'Ren' turned away from the camera.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Aww, chin up! We'll be on top of the world together some day, I promise you that." He stated, holding his gaze towards the sky. "It's our dream, right?"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>The other individual grumbled, his voice rising to a fever pitch of frustration.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"You don't get it!" He stated, as the camera focused on the figure -- hunched over, messy black hair, eyes hidden by eyeglasses. He was wearing the same uniform as 'Ren', but he had a blue bandana around his neck. "You'll never understand how I feel! Because you'll be on top of the world, while I'm just watching from the sidelines!"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Wait-"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>And that's when the figure began to run, as static flashed through 'Ren' performing his routines with strength and grace. A narration appeared over the video.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"If I was like Ren, things would be so much better..."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>The figure raced through the crowd, followed by 'Ren', who was shouting at him to slow down. The rain continued to pour. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Yusuke's stomach tied itself into knots. He remembered that day, there had been a traffic accident....</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Ren's the one everybody wants. He's the golden boy, the star of the show. I'm just his weak little brother!"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Hey, the light's red! Look where you're going!"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>The footage appeared to speed up as the figure ran, constantly sliding between his running and footage of 'Ren' himself, celebrating a victory.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"He's always been there, ever since we were kids! I can't catch up! It would be better if I just--"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Then the footage and narration cut out.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Morgana, please, don't do this! Morgana!"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>'Ren' s shout alerted the voice to him, jumping in front of him, hands outstretched, as a loud horn was heard. And then the skidding of tires. And then... The camera cut to a red umbrella being flung into the air, and a loud cry of anguish.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Then there was nothing. The video blinked once, then twice.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Hey, is everything alright?"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Quick! Someone call an ambulance!"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"There's a lot of blood!"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"W-What just happened?"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>The camera moved once more, as the boy sat on his knees, staring over at the lifeless body of 'Ren', blue eyes wide as he stared in shock at the pool of blood covering the wet ground. His breath was hitched, as he whimpered;</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"R-Ren?"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Now staring at the young man's lifeless body, collapsed in the intersection. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Amamiya was standing, he appeared almost out of it. And there was proof that something was wrong -- his metaverse attire vanished in a flash of blue, mouth agape and breath hitched, as a single tear fell down his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yusuke almost felt like he was looking at a different person. Gone was the confident, charming Ren, instead, another person stood beside him... A person who looked eerily similar to the young man crouched in front of the camera - messy black hair, eyeglasses, bright blue eyes full of dread, wearing a blue bandana around his neck. He heard the clatter of plastic on the floor... Ren's piercings had popped out, as if they were hanging on by a thread.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That's when Yusuke noticed that there were no holes in the spot they sat, as he grabbed onto the boy's shoulder to secure him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I...." He swallowed, his voice sounding almost like the narration of the video. Takemi shook her head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Seems you remembered."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"T-That's right... I'm..."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Ren? Right?" Yusuke asked, as the figure pulled away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"R-Ren?" He asked, his voice reduced to but a whisper, "N-No... That isn't right... I... I can't be Ren!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ann then clarified. "Ren Amamiya has been dead for quite some time now, Kitagawa."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yusuke turned to face her. "What do you mean? There's no way--"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It... It was last Spring... Before I started at Kosei..." The boy explained, his voice shaking, "We were walking home from practise. It happened right there, on the street in that video." He held his arms close to his chest, "I lost my temper and ran off... I wasn't looking where I was going and Ren... He... He protected me from the car..."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The last sentence was choked out, the boy's body shivering as he swallowed tears, spitting out the next sentence like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I... I was saved by Ren! And what did I do to 'thank' him? I stole his dreams and even his life!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He then dropped to his knees, holding his head. "I'm his younger brother, Morgana Amamiya."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Amamiya-san seems to be in a lot of distress."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That you caused!" Yusuke spoke up, still in distress from the entire situation, "Dr Takemi... What did you do to him?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You correctly guessed that I play a part in this story, good eye, guinea pig."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stop calling me that!" Yusuke stepped forward, as if to protect the boy from Takemi. "What did you do?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"As he stated, he's actually Morgana Amamiya, Ren-san's younger brother, but for months now, he's only been able to see himself as Ren Amamiya, his deceased brother." She frowned, "Of course, it was only his cognition that changed, and to everyone around him, he was still Morgana-san."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That's why everyone was treating Yusuke like he was insane when he referred to him as Ren! He swallowed, his voice hoarse.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"This... This can't be..."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"But it is. You were the exception to this, Kitagawa-kun. Did something happen to make you believe he was Ren-san?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He remembered back to when he picked up Amamiya's pocketbook. It had "Ren Amamiya" written inside. Ann tutted in response to this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It appears you were locked from the truth, but he was Morgana Amamiya from the start." She frowned, "However, in that other video, he gave his name as Ren. Considering how odd that claim was, I nearly believed he was the one ruling this palace."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Morgana continued, still in absolute shock. "A-After that happened... But before I arrived at Kosei... I was counselled by Dr Takemi... And I told her..." He swallowed, "That I wanted to be dead in the place of Ren. If I died there wouldn't have been a loss... He would still be able to live out his dream."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"And you meddled with his cognition in response?" Ann spat out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Exactly." Takemi stated, "I already had the power at the time to actualise his wish. Think about it from his perspective... Morgana-san's older brother died while protecting him, imagine surviving such a horrific tragedy. Before I changed his cognition, he was a suicidal wreck."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was almost like she was trying to justify her claims. "If he could live a happy, positive life in Ren-san's place... Then that reality is what would make him happy."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ann finally snapped. "I can't believe you believe this high and mighty bullshit! You brainwashed him! All to make somebody acknowledge the validity of your research! Who the hell would sink so low for something like that?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Takemi scowled. "Brainwashing is a strong word, Takamaki-san. And yes, I did want society to acknowledge my research into cognitive psience, but that's because I wish to rescue all who are suffering like how Amamiya-san was by destroying their suffering!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ann was taken aback, as Yusuke glared at Takemi with murderous intent.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How... How dare you, Dr Takemi...." He whispered, "If your aspirations were so altruistic, you would have helped Amamiya-san the same way you told me to! Didn't you say we shouldn't force happiness on other people?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"This isn't forcing happiness." Takemi claimed, "All I'm doing is using my research to make their wishes come true. Even as we speak, it's coming into fruition. No one will ever have to suffer again under the shackles of this unfair world."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>